


Wish Upon A Star

by bababoo



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, Possible Character Death, Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Reader-Insert, Slow To Update, Star Tears AU, Star Tears Disease AU, Unrequited Love, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bababoo/pseuds/bababoo
Summary: “Woah…” She said in amazement when she saw dozen of shooting stars passed through the horizon. Saeyoung noticed that their hands were still intertwined with one another and his lips formed out in a small smile. The girl felt a squeeze and she looked at the perpetrator and stared at him confused.“Let’s make a wish.” The redhead suggested and the girl let out a noise of agreement. The girl clasped her hand together and closed her eyes not noticing the amused glance that was thrown at her. Saeyoung also closed his eyes and made a wish.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Twinkling

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this au https://twitter.com/rchimedesu/status/1246209686682185730?s=19

“Whenever I see the stars twinkling and dancing with each other,” He took a deep breath and smiled wistfully. "I’ve always hoped that my other half is somewhere out there smiling and seeing the beauty of what I’m seeing tonight”

His eyes trailed down to the figure beside him, who’s looking at him with adoration accompanying it with a small smile grazing her lips. Her eyes widened and pretty pink hues decorated her face, a sign of embarrassment from being caught staring. He laughed at her antics when she frantically tried to hide her face behind her hands. He gently pried off her hands from her face silently adoring the hues adorning her cheeks.

“Heh, why are you so cute?” He cooed while reaching out for her cheeks attempting to pinch them, which she dodged successfully and stood up quickly almost tripping in the process.

“Hey! Not my cheeks!” She cried holding out her hands trying to block out all his attacks.

The sound of laughter and rustling of leaves disturbed the silence of the night. The stars above them shined so brightly as if laughing joyously with the people who were once watching them. The moonlight shined against the couple who are trying to tickle and outrun each other but failing to do so. They flopped down on the grassy part of the meadow where you can see the star-filled horizon. The two pointed out to the night sky trying to guess out what constellations the stars are forming.

“Hey isn’t that the Orion?” She pointed out to the three stars which are close to one another that resembled like a belt.

“Yeah, I think so… there’s the belt and the bow….” He muttered, eyes lazily scanning the night sky until a certain constellation caught his eyes. “Look, it’s my zodiac!” He exclaimed while giddily pointing out what seems to be the Gemini constellation. The girl let out a loud giggle which Saeyoung turned to look at her confused.

“Why are you laughing?” He frowned taking offense to the girl’s antics.

“I mean you pretty much have the personality of being a Gemini.” She mused, a smirk slowly forming on her lips “Like, the time you’re trying to show me two different personalities because ‘707’ is your defense mechanism just so people won’t worry about you and Luciel the mean piece of shit claiming he is the real one” She teased while poking his sides trying to prove a point.

Saeyoung pouted while trying to defend himself from her offensive attacks. He took hold of her hands and intertwined it with his. He looked back up at the sky not noticing the longing look that was aimed at him. The girl grimaced yet still took a deep breath and forced a smile while following his action of looking up high.

They lie down in silence just enjoying the view that the night sky gave them. The girl was lazily humming along to a song that was stuck in her head and the redhead beside him let out a loud gasp. The girl sat up quickly and looked at her surroundings scanning the place if there’s an impending danger. When she found none, she looked back at the redhead who was so mesmerized at the sight he’s seeing up high. Her eyes trailed up to see what he was looking at and her mouth formed an ‘o’ when she saw what took the hacker’s attention.

“Woah…” She said in amazement when she saw dozen of shooting stars passed through the horizon. Saeyoung noticed that their hands were still intertwined with one another and his lips formed out in a small smile. The girl felt a squeeze and she looked at the perpetrator and stared at him confused.

“Let’s make a wish.” The redhead suggested and the girl let out a noise of agreement. The girl clasped her hand together and closed her eyes not noticing the amused glance that was thrown at her. Saeyoung also closed his eyes and made a wish.

After a few seconds of silence, he slowly opened up his eyes and saw the girl still wishing upon the stars. He let out a quiet chuckle and teasingly shoved the girl. The girl abruptly opened her eyes and let out a yelp when she made contact with the ground. Saeyoung laughed out loudly when the girl glared at him and pursed out her lips. He let out his hand to the girl and offered to help her sit up straight. She stared at the hands for a few seconds, giving him the benefit of the doubt. He stared at her in a mock offense and placed his other hand on his chest as if her doubting hurt him. In the end, she gratefully took his hand and steadied herself in a sitting position.

“Hey, what was your wish?” He asked the girl who is trying to fix her hair and removing some grass that was stuck to her hair.

“Oh! It’s a secret” The girl stuck her tongue out in a teasing manner. She giggled when she saw Saeyoung trying to throw a small tantrum at her. He picked at the grass and threw it at her to annoy her.

“Oh come on! I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours” He bargained, clasping his hands in front of her in a pleading manner

“No.” She said with finality in her voice.

“Fine, but I’ll still tell you mine”

“But don’t expect me to do the same, ‘Young”

“It’s worth the try,” He shrugged and his lips shaped into a grin “I wished that someday, I’ll be happy and live a normal life with my family”

“But you have Saeran and MC now? Aren’t you happy?” She asked confused with his wish

“No! I mean yes! Don’t get me wrong but I still can’t help but feel like something is missing…” He whispered contemplating everything that has happened these past few months.

A lot had happened in those few months, someone had entered the chat room bypassing Saeyoung’s security system. He also found out that his brother was brainwashed in some strange cult that was founded by, the one who also started RFA, Rika. It was a one fucking wild ride. There were betrayal, regret, and death that were rained upon the members of RFA. Also love has found its way to Saeyoung’s life by meeting MC. MC is the woman who managed to enter the chat room and straight to the hacker’s heart. She managed to break into the hacker’s walls and untangle the problem inside the RFA. She is one heck of a woman and a kind one indeed. He can’t even imagine that someone would even like him let alone be loved by someone he thought he didn’t deserve. A smart, kind, lovely, and strong woman.

_So what more does he want?_

“Ready to go, (Y/n)?” The hacker asked snapping his self back to reality by asking the woman beside him.

(Y/n) nodded sluggishly, confused why the redhead is acting like that. Saeyoung once again offered his hand to help her stand and she gladly took it. He pulled her up and dropped her hands, making her miss the warmth of his hands already.

As they made their way to Saeyoung’s car, he hurriedly ran towards the car and opened the door for the girl while bowing exaggeratedly. The girl sighed and curtsied playing along with his antics. Once she entered the car, she looked at the boy who’s smiling at her. He closed the door and went to the driver’s seat but before he started the car, he reminded her to wear her seatbelt before they go. She smiled and shook her head affectionately before she fastened her seatbelt.

* * *

The ride back home was silent but it was a comfortable silence. (Y/n) watched the trees passed by her window when she heard her name being called.

“(Y/n),” Saeyoung called for her attention “Where should I drop you? Your house or your brother’s?” As she turned to him, she was caught off guard for a second when she noticed that he was looking at her with such an expressive look in his eyes.

She tried to fight the blush that was rushing to her cheeks but failed. She looked down with her hair hiding her blushing face and answered. “A-ah, You can drop me off at Jumin. Since his house is closer rather than mine, I don’t want to burden you…” She mumbled, trying to peek at him between the curtains of her hair.

“Nonsense, you were never a burden! You’re like my bestfriend!” He exclaimed while stretching his right hand out to take ahold of your hand.

 _'Oh, bestfriend huh?’_ She thought sadly, releasing a shaky breath she grinned widely and letting out the tension in her body that she didn’t know she had.

* * *

“Thanks for dropping me off” The girl smiled gratefully at the hacker which he just waved it off

“What are friends for, right? You didn’t want me to drop you off at your house…”

“Ehh it’s fine here, I haven’t seen my brother for like…” she trailed off, counting the days when she last saw her brother “a month? Heh, guess I just missed him” smiling like an idiot at the thought of seeing her brother after what felt like an eon.

“Guess you really do miss him, huh?” He smiled at the girl who's exiting the car. The girl just nodded, smiling as she closes the car door. Leaning down to look at the redhead, she smiled brightly and waved goodbye. The hacker just shook his head, chuckling at her antics and saluted at her. 

(Y/n) watched the car drove off into the darkness, still waving at the car. She saw Saeyoung's hand went out the window to wave back, she shook her head. She slowly let down her arm slowly, along the once bright smile she was wearing earlier being replaced with a bittersweet one. 

She chuckled bitterly as she went up to Jumin's penthouse. She felt so alone at the moment with the darkness surrounding her, along with cold air. She wrapped herself with her arms in an attempt to defend herself from the cold air. When she arrived at the door, she knocked and heard shuffling inside the room. She patiently waited outside as she thought of a reason on what she was doing there. 

The door opened and saw her brother, standing firmly with his arms across his chest, a stoic look was ever so present on his face. She giggled nervously and waved, trying to ease her nerves. The look he was giving was quite a scary one, an eyebrow raised and an unamused glare. 

"Hey brother, I missed you..." She said as she went in for a hug, sighing a relief when her brother returned her hug. 

"What are you doing here? It's almost... " He slowly broke off the hug as he looked at the clock on the wall beside him. "...3 am. It's late already, what brings you here? " He scolded as the girl just went inside the room and walked towards the huge window wherw you can see the city lights and the bright stars above. 

"Like I said, I missed you." She stated, shrugging her shoulders. "Besides, I told Saeyoung to drop me off here because we went stargazing and I don't want him to drop me off at my house. " Slowly raising her hands to touch the glass window in front of her, leaving ghostly touch as she traced the bright celestial bodies that filled the horizon. 

She felt a presence behind her but she paid no mind, as she still kept on gazing at the night sky. A hand was placed on her shoulder, as if to comfort her. Her brother just stared at her backside, sighing sadly at her sister's forlorn figure. He knew that she liked that hacker boy and it pains him to think that his sister is hurting just because of some guy. He tried to soothingly rub her shoulder, silently telling her that he was there and will help her.

As the girl continue to watch the horizon, her mind wandered back to earlier when she made a wish with Saeyoung. The hacker asked to be happy and live a normal life, a hopeful look was bright and clear on his face. She remembered that he asked her what her wish was and she didn't tell him. She sighed, closing her eyes for a second before reopening them and a single tear rolled down from her eye. 

_'My wish was I hope that whatever you wished for will come true, even though if that wish doesn't include me'_

A shooting star passed by, the same time her tear fell down, a twinkling chime went ringing in her ears and she was dumbfounded. She turned to her brother, looking at him surprised and confused before a question tumble out from her lips. 

"Did you hear that?" She asked, soft twinkling sounds still present as she looked around for the source. Eyes frantically scanning the whole room until it fell on Jumin who looks confused as well. 

"I don't hear anything?" He said, confused out of his mind but more worried at her sister's state. He sighed and ushered her to the guest room to let her rest, but she stood her ground determined to find out wherever that noise is coming from. 

"No! No, you have to believe me! I heard something... How do I describe it.." She paused for a moment, brows furrowing as she snapped her fingers trying to rattle her brain. She looked outside the window, her eyes landing on the stars above and that's when she knew "Twinkling! It sounded like how stars twinkles like that cutesy-shit-type twinkle? " She explained but seeing her brother's face made her more frustrated and desperate. 

"(Y/n), I believe you're just tired from your trip and I suggest you to rest yourself now" He voiced out as he once again pulled his sister to the spare bedroom. She devastatingly followed her brother, putting up no fight knowing that she'll never win against him. 

Before she entered the room, she heard her name being called by his brother and looked at him. As she looked back at him, she felt something wrapped around herself and a weight on her head. She noticed that her brother hugged her and placed his chin above her head, his hands soothingly rubbing her back silently telling her that everything will be alright. She reciprocated the hug, silently thanking him as she tried to fight back tears. 

Moments passed by before they finally pulled out from the hug, Jumin went to kiss her forehead and messed with her hair. He laughed when he saw that his sister pouted like a child. They bid their goodnights to each other before she closed her door and leaned against it. She slid down against the door, hugging her knees as she rocked back and forth. Worrying that she's finally going insane, she took her phone from her backpocket and searched what she heard earlier.

_Twinkling sounds_

The are thousands results but only some audio or from youtube was the answer. She tried again to search

_Twinkling sounds but only you can hear_

_**No results found try other results** _

She became more frustrated and more embarassed at what she's searching, silently praying to all the gods and goddesses that Saeyoung hopefully won't look at her browser history.

After hours of searching, she came out empty handed as she frustratingly threw her phone at the bed and stood up. A warm light hit her face, noticing that the sun was now rising. Her eyes went wide, looking at the clock on her wall, taunting her that it was almost 6 am in the morning. She felt fatigued hovering her, eyes becoming more heavy as she begrudginly approached the bed. She carelessly threw herself on the bed letting herself collapse on the cold bed before darkness consumed her.


	2. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "....Star Tears" She finished off with a wistful smile on her face. "Is that all you wanted to ask? I need to go, it's getting dark."
> 
> "Y-yes, sure! Are you sure you don't want me to help you?" (Y/n)tried to offer for the last time which the woman just rejected.
> 
> "Goodbye dear, It was nice talking to you." She bidded goodbye and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates! And sorry for the rushed chapter!!!

The harsh sunlight peaked inside the room hitting the sleeping girl's figure. She scrunched her nose as she felt the warm sun illuminating her face. She sat up and stretched her arms out, looking at the rustled sheet behind her she searched for her phone.

Her hand mindlessly searched for her phone on the bed as her mind wandered back to last night. She can't seem to forget the surreal sound that she heard last night. Once she felt the cool surface of her phone, she checked the time to see that it's 1 pm in the afternoon already. She plopped herself back in to the bed as she contemplated on opening her clinic today. She decided to chat the RFA to make the decision for her.

**_(Y/n) has entered the chat room!_ **

  
_(Y/n): Guys, choose between 1 and 2._

_**ZEN has entered the chat room!** _  
**_Yoosung has entered the chat room!_ **

  
_ZEN: What's that for??_

_Yoosung: Lololol 1!!_

_(Y/n): skskks just answer me 1 or 2 zen???_

_ZEN: uuuhh it's not anything bad is it?_

**_Jumin Han has entered the chat room!_ **

_Jumin Han: It's not anything bad, she lets people decide for her when she can't decided for herself._

_Jumin Han: And also I choose 1._

The girl pouted at her brother's revelation. But she couldn't help but laugh at how observant her brother is. Every little detail and antics would be noticed by him. She loved that for him even though he is emotionally constipated.

_(Y/n): skksksks why must u tell how i decide huh?_

_ZEN: lolol cute._

_ZEN: I choose 2 because that jerk chose 1 already and I don't want to match with him._

**_Jaehee Kang has entered the chat room!_ **

  
_Jaehee Kang: I choose 2..._

_Jaehee Kang: Have you eaten yet, (Y/n)?_

_(Y/n): Baehee!!! I haven't yet T-T_

_(Y/n): i just woke up ^^_

_Jumin Han: I told the chef to cook you some food when you wake up._

_(Y/n): Jumin! You didn't have to do that..._

_Jumin Han: Why not, you're my sister?_

_Yoosung: Lolol how does it feel to be the sister of THE Jumin Han lololol_

_(Y/n): lololol_

_Jumin Han: What is that supposed to mean?_

_(Y/n): NOTHING..._

_(Y/n): I STILL NEED ONE VOTE FOR THE RESULT SKDJKSFEK HELP_

_**707 has entered the chat room!** _

_707: H E L P_

_707: H A S_

_707: A R R I V E D_

_Yoosung: skdmjencjkwnc_

_(Y/n): Oh Great Defender of Justice!_

_(Y/n): Help me decide between 1 and 2_

_(Y/n): And I trust you to know the right answer.._

_707: Ooooh~ Are you threatening me??_

_707: I like it!_

She laughed at Saeyoung's antics, her heart beating faster when he's acting all dorky and cute. She stood up from the bed and exited the room when she felt her tummy begging for food. Once she reached the kitchen, she saw a plate already served there. She smiled and shook her head silently thanking her brother in her head. She turned to face the cook and displayed her gratitude by bowing and thanking them for the food in which the chef just smiled. As she sat down, she felt her phone vibrated and looked down to see Seven's answer.

_707: My answer is....._

_707: drumroll pls_

_707:dundundundundun_

_707: 1!!!!!!!_

_(Y/n): NO WTF I TRUSTED U TO ANSWER IT RIGHT ASFJFKL_

_(Y/n): I THOUGHT WE WERE BESTFRIENDS NOOO_

_707: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!_

_ZEN: lolol what was the numbers about though?_

_Jaehee Kang: Yes, I am quite curious about this method of decision making of yours...._

_Yoosung: I think she's deciding between going to work or nah.._

_(Y/n): DINGDINGDING!!!_

_(Y/n): BINGO YOOSUNG LOLOLOL_

_Jumin Han: I trust that you'll work after this childish decision making of yours..._

_(Y/n): Lolol whatever OpPa_

_(Y/n): bye ya'll gtg gotta eat!!_

**_(Y/n) has left the chat room._ **

  
She placed her phone down and began to eat, savoring the food she was served. Her phone lit up and vibrated on the table making her plate shake slightly. She looked at the caller to see Seven calling her, rolling her eyes she begrudgingly answered the call.

"What?"

"Can't I call my favorite human?" He teased then laughed when he heard her sighing exaggeratingly.

"Oh my? I'm your favorite? Tsk tsk, I'll tell that to MC then" She taunted the hacker, giggling when she heard his panic cries

"No! No! Don't tell her! I'm joking!" He pleaded but she just smiled trying to hide the pain away in her voice.

"O-oh? So... I'm not your fave then? Then I guess I shouldn't waste your time~" Her voice cracked slightly when she answered but still carry on teasing him even if it hurts.

"No! Ahhh you confuse me!!"

"No! _You_ confuse me" She shot back, slightly annoyed. She looked at the time and saw that she has to go already. "Holy shit, I need to go home already." Without any warning she hung up on him, placing the phone down on the table to eat what was left of her food. She left the dirty dishes on the sink for the maids to clean now feeling guilty for what she had done but she was running late.

She once again entered the guest room to take her belongings. She exited the penthouse but not before greeting goodbye to the guards by the door. She was greeted by Driver Kim at the entrance of the building, calling and opening the car door for her. Approaching the driver, she greeted him with a warm smile and shook her head.

"Oh Driver Kim, you didn't have to do this for me...."

"Your brother told me to, but it's okay you're like a daughter to me and I want you to be safe." Smiling and reassuring the girl that it was okay.

The girl smiled gratefully and held her chest, feeling her heart fluttered at the kind words. She thanked Driver Kim and entered the car.

The trip to her home was silent, her eyes wandered over the passing buildings. People filled the sidewalks as she appreciate the view before her. She wondered how her brother do this everyday, just sitting in the backseat of the car. Personally, she prefers driving herself because she get to enjoy the ride and decides the speed for herself. The exhilirating feel when the wind blows against your face as your cars speeds faster. That's what happens when she's with Seven, her love for Saeyoung is very exhilirating like a roller coaster it has its ups and its downs but that's what makes it more exciting.

She felt the movement stopped and saw that she has already arrived her home.Saying her gratitude to Driver Kim, she bid him adieu as she watched the car leave. Turning around she stared at her house, it was pretty simple, only a two-storey home painted in white. The classic minimalistic vibes it gives eases her mind.

Entering the house, she dropped all her things on the couch and climb the stairs. Striding towards the bathroom, stripping herself off her clothes from last night. Stepping underneath the shower, she turned it on and let out a sigh of relief. The hot calming water hit her head as it slide across her skin. She felt all tension from her body being released from the shower. As she washed herself up, she decided on what to do today.

" What should I do today?" She asked outloud as she lather her body with soap "Oh, yeah, yeah, I should start up with researching on that shit I heard last night...." She decided, rinsing herself off from the foam made by the soap.

"I should open up the clinic and make my research there, huh"

Wrapping herself up with a towel, she exited the bathroom and proceeded to her room. Opening her wardrobe, she randomly took clothes and wear it, not caring if it doesn't match. Looking at herself on the body mirror beside her closet, she was pleasantly surprised of what she wore. Grinning, she took her lab coat fron her chair and her beloved journal from the table. Eyes scanning the room if she forgot something, once she knew it was all okay she left her house.

* * *

Entering her clinic, she greeted her assistant with a smile and noticed that there's no patient yet. She hurriedly entered her designated room for check-ups and placed her things on her table. Wearing her lab coat, she scanned her surroundings. The clean white walls of her clinic is too bright, the eye chart posted on the other side of the wall far from her table, her black name plate in front of her table with gold letterings.

_'(F/n) (L/n), OD, MD,_  
_Doctor of Opthalmology'_

Tracing her fingers against the lettering she smiled, proud of herself that she had achieved this far. Without the help from her father, she got this far with only her mind and strong will with her, but let's not forget her supportive mother who stayed with her until the end.

Yes, she was the illegitimate child of Chairman Han. She didn't use her name even though her father agreed to let her use it. She rejected all her father's help and strived for her self. Even though she declined her father's help, her brother was still there being stubborn and still helping her. That's why she and Jumin are close enough to be called as sibling even though they have different mothers.

Sitting down on her swiveling chair, she took out her journal and write some thing down.

_Entry # 026 mm/dd/yyyy_

_Okay, so last night I heard something. No, if you're thinking it's a ghost, it's not you dimwit._

_I heard something like twinkling(?) like when you hear something from the movie involving stars? Yeah, that shit._

_I don't know what happened, but when I looked at the stars and cried I heard that twinkling shit._

_I'm not going crazy am I? Am I cursed? WTF?_

_But fear not, (lol big word) I will do anything I can to reseaech about this twinkling lil shits._

_\- (y/n) out!!_

She switched on her computer and started searching again about what shebheard last night. She's borderline becoming insane due to worrying because what if she has problems with her ears? Or maybe she's becoming insane?

Scrolling for hours and hours, she noticed that it was an hour before closing time when she looked at the clock.

"Damn, it was a slow day today without patients..." She thought to herself outloud, while her eyes scanned the screen before her. Dejected that she couldn't find any sources about her conditions.

A series of knocks broke the silence, which made her jump in her seat out of shock. She answered by saying 'come in', slightly annoyed.

An older woman, looks like in her eighties already, entered the room with her assistant assisting the woman. (Y/n) smiled at the woman and told her take a seat.

(Y/n) can't help but stare at the woman, not in a judging way that you think but more of a worried and curious look. The woman's cheeks were scarred like it was burnt. The scar goes from her lower eyelids to her cheeks. (Y/n) diverted her eyes as to not seem to be rude and asked the patient for her name.

"It's Park Kyung-Ja, dear" The older woman answered

"And what brings you here today? Any problems with your eyesight?"

"Yes, I believe? My eyesight is slight blurry and there's like this dark spots around my vision." the woman explained as (Y/n) write down her observations from the woman.

"Are you seeing any floaters in your eyesights?" She asked but the woman only gave her a confused look, "You know, like those clear things you see when you look at something bright?" She suggested and smiled when the woman nodded

"Yes, the one that looks like bacteria?"

"Yes, that one."

(Y/n) reviewed her findings and frowned when she came to a conclusion about the woman's conditions.

"Ma'am--" She was cut of by the woman when she held her hand and squeeze it. "Dear, you can call me Kyung-Ja"

(Y/n) nodded and continue with her explanations "Kyung-Ja, I think you may be suffering with Retinal Detachment."

"Retinal Detachment?" Kyung-Ja asked, confused

"Yes, Retinal Detachment, you see," (Y/n) grabbed the model of an eyeball and placed it in front of her, pointing at the retina and so on "You see this is your retina, a thin layer of tissue at the back of your eye pull away from its position" She explained clearly so Kyung-Ja could understand her.

Kyung-Ja seemed to nodded and (Y/n) took that as a cue to go on "You see, Retinal Detachment separates the retinal cells from the layer of blood vessels that provides oxygen and nourishment."

"If this isn't treated then you might go blind, Kyung-Ja. So I suggest you to take a surgery before it worsen" (Y/n) delivered and suggested.

"But how are you sure that this is what you called retinal detachment?"

"I am not, but this is just from my findings from what you have provided me. Also there are three kinds of cases for this issue: Rhegmatogenous, Tractional, and Exudative."

"Oh, there are other cases, I see...." Kyung-Ja trailed off as she thought of something.

"Yes, Rhegmatogenous is the most common case for retinal detachment; it is caused by a tear or a whole in the retina that allows fluid to pass through and collect underneath the retina, pulling the retina away." She started off listing the cases and explaining them one by one.

"Tractional however, occurs when scar tissue grows on the retina's surface, also causing the retina to pull away from the back of the eye." She finished as she waited for Kyung-Ja's reaction. (Y/n)'s eyes widen when she forgot to ask something.

"Oh, are you suffering from any kind of ailments like diabetes or others?"

"No, If you can see I'm pretty healthy for my age" Kyung-Ja winked as she show off her body. (Y/n) let out a loud laugh at how dorky the woman is.

"Well how about Exudative?" She asked after she finished laughing at Kyung-Ja's antics. "The fluid accumulates beneath the retina but there are no holes or tears. It can be caused by tumors, inflammatory disorders, or an injury to the eye" She said, watching Kyung-Ja's eyes widen after her explanation.

"I think it's exudative." Kyung-Ja guessed

"Okay, but tomorrow please come here for a follow-up check up and we'll find out what case of retinal detachment you have, okay?" She ordered Kyung-Ja as she stood up to accompany the woman.

"Okay dear, thank you for your advice!" Kyung-Ja cheered, for an old woman she sure can be cheery for her age which made (Y/n) smiled, reminding her of her late-mother.

When they got through the door, she offered Kyung-Ja to call her a cab, in which she declined with a wave of her hand.

"No, It's fine. I may be old but I could still kick some ass, young lady" Kyung-Ja winked as she flexed her biceps, making (Y/n) laughed heartily.

"Okay, okay, geez Kyung-Ja, you scare me" She teased and laughed when Kyung-Ja tried to pinched her sides.

(Y/n) stopped laughing, giggles still escaping her for a few moments. She stared at Kyung-Ja and her eyes still trailed on to her cheeks. Her curiosity eating her alive as she stare at the scars. When Kyung-Ja was about to leave, (Y/n) called her and hesistated to ask.

"What is it dear?" Kyung-Ja asked with a soft look on her face, slightly expecting the questions that will fall from her lips.

"Uh, would you mind if I asked you about..." She trailed as she motioned her face, blushing heavily out of embarassment.

Kyung-Ja just laughed and nodded "Yes, you can ask, good thing I like you kid!" She teased and continued "I was waiting for you to ask, good thing you did "

(Y/n)'s eyes widened at her confession, eyes as wide as a saucer as she tilted her head to the side. "What happened, Kyung-Ja?"

"My first and last love happened...."

"They did that to you?!" Kyung-Ja slapped her butt which caused her to yelp and held her rear.

"No! You fool!"

"Then what?"

"....Star Tears" She finished off with a wistful smile on her face. "Is that all you wanted to ask? I need to go, it's getting dark."

"Y-yes, sure! Are you sure you don't want me to help you?" (Y/n)tried to offer for the last time which the woman just rejected.

"Goodbye dear, It was nice talking to you." She bidded goodbye and walked away.

As (Y/n) stared at Kyung-Ja's fading figure, there's only one thing clouding her mind.

_'What in the fuck is star tears?'_

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i tried to research about the retinal detachment. Keep in mind that I only researched about this for the story's sake and im not an expert in this skskksk so im sorry if there are any errors with the retinal detachment.
> 
> Feedbacks are greatly appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> So hello guys! This is my first ever fic and i am very determined to finish this! So as you can see this was inspired by an au it kinda follows that but i added something to the story so it may kinda differ from the symptoms of the au???? skskks im hoping that someone will read my shit writing lolol 
> 
> feedbacks are greatly appreciated!!!!


End file.
